Ocaso
by RaspberryMirage
Summary: La humanidad dejó de creer en las conspiraciones. Simplemente esperó al ocaso.


Una no termina de publicar un capítulo de fic cuando ya está haciendo uno nuevo. No tengo remedio, definitivamente.

En cualquier caso, traigo aquí un fic que me venía rondando la cabeza hace ya buen tiempo, y era necesario hacerlo si no quería luego acabar frustrada. Lo que es este y otro más, prometo hacerlos más constantes, aunque la musa no se deje.

¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Título:** Ocaso  
 **Resumen:** La humanidad dejó de creer en las conspiraciones. Simplemente esperó al ocaso.  
 **Clasificación:** NC-17  
 **Advertencias:** Violencia, muerte de personajes, lemon eventualmente.  
 **Tipo:** Angst, Romance, Drama, Gore y demás.  
 **Pareja Principal:** Aspros x Asmita x Defteros - Trío, why not (?)  
 **Parejas secundarias:** Sisyphus x El Cid, Ilias x Lugonis, Radamanthys x Kanon, Manigoldo x Albafica, Manigoldo x Thanatos, Shion x Albafica.  
 **Personajes:** Demasiados involucrados como para enlistarlos todos

* * *

 _ **26 de abril, 2020. Nueva York.**_

Años atrás, la humanidad escuchó una alerta, en que inevitablemente el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, junto con otros tantos que es preferible no mencionar, estaban desarrollando el arma máxima, poderosa, incluso con mayor poder destructivo que aquellas lanzadas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki en 1945, al término de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quizás con un poder más letal que el de Chernobyl.

Pasaron años, en que la gente dejó de creer en tales estupideces; ¿cuántas veces no se mencionaba eso en los noticieros? ¿Cuántas veces no hubo informe de avances de la dichosa arma? El mundo tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar: Hambre, pobreza, enfermedades, una pandemia que pocos intentaban erradicar, y que muchos continuaban alimentando. Y esa ofensa que se esperaba llegase por parte de los norteamericanos jamás se hizo presente.

Perdió credibilidad.

Corrían las diez de la mañana, la ciudad de Nueva York, como era de esperarse, no cesaba actividades. Gente yendo y viniendo, de un lado a otro, sorteando autos, postes, gente que se apresuraba a llegar a sus trabajos para ganarse el pan de cada día, ignorando a su alrededor a cuando indigente pudiese haber. Hombres en traje, mujeres en las estéticas, o en su defecto comprando en algún centro comercial cercano, perdiendo el tiempo, dejándolo caer en una simple y cálida taza de café para una mañana fresca en "La ciudad que nunca duerme".

Precisamente, pasadas las 10:30, en un Starbucks cruzando la calle, y con el sonido de cada cláxon inundando la avenida, tan solo acallado por la barrera creada por el cristal de la ventana, un hombre joven, de porte serio, vestido con un traje de ejecutivo marca Giorgio Armani y largo cabello añil, sedoso, atado en una coleta baja. Facciones varoniles, de clara estirpe griega, ojos azules escondidos tras un par de anteojos de una prestigiosa marca, un dios de tierras helénicas en una de las ciudades más activas del mundo, y un vaso de ese café tan reconocido mundialmente reposaba en la mesa, mientras en su diestra era sostenido un periódico del día, que contaba las miles de cosas que ocurrían en el día a día de la población neoyorquina.

Accidentes, peleas, partidos de football, la situación en la bolsa de valores, que si a la alza, que si a la baja, el clima, los chismes de la farándula, estrenos en los cines, y demás asuntos que no podían pasar desapercibidos para los habitantes de la ciudad. Aquel hombre, que ahora daba un sorbo despreocupado a su café, espresso, de sabor fuerte y aroma hipnotizante, observó a través de la ventana a uno que otro bribón corriendo por las calles, escapando de cualquier estupidez que se le hubiese ocurrido.

Y en el televisor, se escuchó el noticiero, informando que se registraron extraños casos de personas muriendo sin razón aparente. No había nada de nuevo en esa noticia, salvo la explicación que se le quiso dar a un suceso tan propio de la misma vida: Los muertos no se hallaban dentro de sus tumbas.

Una vez, años atrás, supo sobre el ébola, y que en algún lugar de África se alcanzó a observar a personas levantándose de la muerte. Asociaba entonces las "evidencias" a solamente bromas de algún gracioso que quisiera asustar a las masas, y lo que recién se informaba no podría ser otra cosa que eso, una broma de alguien que no una pizca de vida social.

—Qué estúpido... —murmuró, dando un segundo sorbo.

Aspros Vryzas era un hombre excéptico, de esos riquillos que no veían más allá de sus propias narices. Altanero y orgulloso, que se interesaba solamente por su propio beneficio, y olvidaba completamente aquello que lo rodeaba, que la razón de ser de la enorme fortuna amasada era gracias a las personas que trabajaban bajo sus órdenes. Ser un reconocido inversionista, y además hijo único de una acaudalada familia griega, le hacía pensar que tenía poder sobre todo, y absolutamente todos, sin excepción.

Y era esa actitud de hombre de mundo, de empresario exitoso, aquella que le hacía un completo adonis para las mujeres. Aunque no tuviese el más mínimo interés por quienes le rodeaban, existían ciertas personas que eran capaces de hacerle sonreír de vez en cuando, y comportarse de una manera más humana.

Estaba casado, y su mujer le había dado dos hijos, gemelos, que recién cumplían 10 años de edad, así como también una pequeña niña, de escasos 6 meses de haber nacido. Con tan solo 28 años, Aspros resultaba tener absolutamente todo lo que una vez se planteó conseguir, desde una economía estable hasta una familia unida y cariñosa, aquello que en su infancia resultó escaso al ser su padre muy poco apegado, y su madre demasiado ocupada en su vida como para interesarse por su hijo.

Aspros difícilmente podría sentir empatía por otro ser humano que no fuesen los suyos, por su esposa, por sus hijos, quizás hasta por su madre, quien poco antes de conocerse con cáncer, le pidió perdón por todo lo que no hizo cuando él era un niño.

Él no le reprochaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su familia hubiese sido tan desapegada, y apreciaba que ella tuviese el coraje de pedir perdón por cosas que ni siquiera ocurrieron. Es más, le agradecía, pues fue gracias a ella que pudo conocer a su ahora esposa, una mujer de modales envidiables, y belleza casi fuera de este mundo. Y que además hubiese podido darle gemelos tan adorables como eran sus pequeños.

No había nada que perdonar.

Su mujer era una bella fémina de tierras soviéticas, hija de un amigo de su padre, a quien conoció unos meses antes de ir a Nueva York por un intercambio en la universidad. A través de mensajes de texto, de e-mail, de cartas inclusive, como antaño se hacía, estuvo en constante comunicación con ella, notando muchas cosas en común entre ellos. Obviamente, y como todo adolescente, Aspros tenía necesidades, mismas que sació con su entonces novia, dejándole embarazada antes de que ella cumpliese los 18.

No pusieron negativas cuando el padre de Aspros, aún vivo, les pidió que se casaran, para que la familia no cayese en desprestigio. Se casaron, y ella dio a luz a gemelos, un día antes de su cumpleaños, catalogándolo como un regalo maravilloso, aunque atrasado.

Hubo muchos problemas entre ellos al ser aún jóvenes, pero el hecho de tener a dos bellos niños que proteger, fue suficiente para que la relación saliese a flote.

Diez años después, seguía casado con Seraphine, y sus hijos, Saga y Kanon, crecían a pasos agigantados. Ambos tan iguales, y tan distintos uno del otro. Y ahora con una pequeña hermanita, llamada Chris, de recién cumplidos 6 meses de edad; una niña hermosa, con bellos ojos azules como su padre, y sedoso cabello como su madre, de un color claro que se asemejaba a la plata.

El mayor de los gemelos, Saga, era callado, bastante tímido, mientras que el menor era una verdadera catástrofe cuando alguien lo dejaba solo, o suelto por ahí. Hablador hasta por los codos, y aventurero por naturaleza, Kanon no paraba ni un segundo en su día a día, tan solo aplacado por el sueño que al final del día atacaba sin miramientos.

Aspros recibió una llamada en su celular, ya el vaso de café por la mitad, y el periódico a un lado, reemplazado por un trozo de pastel en la mesa, que degustaba con verdadero gozo. Un momento así no se lo daba cualquiera, ratos libres, alejado de su trabajo, del bullicio de la ciudad, disfrutando nada más que de una taza de café, mientras el tráfico afuera prometía ser eterno.

—Aspros, ¿vendrás a cenar hoy? —Se trataba de Seraphine, con aquella tan dulce voz, llamándole desde muy temprano para saber si estaría en casa para las 6 p.m.

—Haré lo posible, pero si haces una cena especial, yo mismo iré a recoger a los niños de su clase de natación —Había cosas que simplemente le hacían derretirse.

—Precisamente eso quería decirte, prepararé ese _Keftedakis_ que tanto te gusta.

—Llegaré a las 5:30, espero con ansias, nos veremos más tarde —acto seguido, colgó el teléfono, poniéndose de pie muy a su pesar. El trozo de pastel estaba ya terminado, y el plato completamente vacío. Tomó su vaso de café, al menos lo que quedaba, y con ello se dispuso a salir del establecimiento, aspirando por última vez el aroma a café del lugar.

Una vez fuera, el bullicio casi le causó un mareo, pero no fue capaz de ir en contra de la alegría que presentaba Aspros para ese entonces. Las llamadas de Seraphine siempre lograban alegrarle el día, y muchos de los empleado agradecían, con creces, la paciencia que tenía la esposa del jefe, de lo contrario no entendían cómo alguien podía aguantar a un hombre como él.

—Dice que llegará a las 5:30, ¿puedes esperar todo ese tiempo, Sisyphus?

—Yo puedo esperar, pero debo llevar a Yato a casa, al menos a que haga la tarea. Sabes lo difícil que es hacer que ponga atención a las cosas.

Sisyphus Sagita era amigo muy cercano de Aspros. Ambos embarazaron a sus actuales parejas, con diferencia de un par de años, razón suficiente como para tomarlo como una experiencia graciosa. Él cumplió sus 29 años recientemente, pues era mayor que Aspros por unos cuantos meses, de porte elegante, jovial, facciones varoniles que podrían hacerle deseable a cualquier mujer, cabello castaño y ojos azules más que vívidos, era un verdadero sueño para las féminas en Nueva York. Sispyhus fue un poco más conciente que su amigo, y acabó teniendo relaciones con su novia después de haber cumplido 21 años. Y a pesar de que él no contaba con el apoyo de sus padres al haber fallecido estos a sus 10 años, tenía la completa protección de su hermano mayor, Ilias Sagita, que le ayudó a cuidar a su hijo recién nacido mientras terminaba sus estudios, para lo que le quedaba simplemente un año y medio.

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Falta mucho? ¿Van a venir? —y ese niño era tal como Kanon, un huracán con piernas.

—Vendrán en unas horas —respondió—, mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si te llevo al parque que tanto te gusta? —la expresión de emoción en el rostro de su pequeño le generó una amplia sonrisa. Sasha logró dar a luz a ese pequeño por puro milagro, pues hubo tantas complicaciones que incluso sufrió dos amenazas de aborto.

Bajo el nombre de Yato, el menor vivió siempre rodeado de cariño por parte de sus padres, consentido hasta decir basta por Sisyphus, siendo Sasha quien le ponía los límites a cada cosa que hacía. Era un pequeñito bastante activo, con la misma amabilidad que poseía su madre, pero también heredando la nobleza y carácter dominante de su padre. Además, siempre resultaba influenciado por su primo, Regulus Sagita, 7 años mayor, razón por la que a veces se comportaba como un verdadero malcriado.

Pero Sisyphus no se quejaba, es más, hasta le parecía increíble que entre Yato y Regulus no existiese rencilla alguna, que se llevasen más como hermanos que como primos. Al menos su hijo era feliz, y con ello, él también lo era.

—¿Y qué tal está tu hija? Pronto será su cumpleaños, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el castaño justo cuando su hijo volvía a hacer de las suyas al correr alrededor de la sala, impaciente por la llegada de sus amigos. Yato no podía estarse quieto tampoco, y por la hora que era, difícilmente podrían tenerlo en silencio.

—Ella está de maravilla, cada día se ve más grande, no sabes lo mucho que emociona a Aspros cuando hace alguna gracia —y es que Seraphine observaba todo. Para su marido, esa pequeñita resultaba ser la luz de sus ojos, su princesa, aquella a quien debía proteger de absolutamente todo.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, supongo que yo reaccionaría igual si tuviera una niña.

En determinado momento, Yato se acercó a tirar de la mano de su padre, mirándole con la expresión más tierna que pudiese tener, mejillas infladas y los ojos brillantes a punto de soltar una que otra lagrimilla, preludio a un berrinche catastrófico. Deseaba ir al parque un rato, al menos hasta que Saga y Kanon apareciesen por la casa para poder jugar con ellos, no sentirse tan solo mientras esperaba hasta las 6 de la tarde. Sisyphus se puso de pie, en medio de un suspiro resignado por ese infantil y tan adorable mohín que su hijo le mostraba. No tenía ganas de que el menor se pusiera a llorar por no cumplirle el más que obvio capricho que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

Después de despedirse, momentáneamente, de Seraphine, y tomando a su hijo de la mano, se dispuso a salir de la casa para de esa manera dirigirse a la propia, a unos cuantos minutos de distancia en el barrio de Manhattan, cruzando el parque, justo donde Yato podría pasar un buen rato jugando antes de retirarse.

El niño saltaba por cada charco en su camino, e incluso tenía la tentadora idea de correr hacia lo aspersores en el césped, ignorar los anuncios sobre no pisar la grama, y correr sin cadenas por el lugar. Sí, sabía que su madre se molestaría con él y con su padre si llegaba mojado a casa, o con indicios de gripe, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por un rato de diversión.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en medio de saltos, juegos y risas, al fin Sisyphus logró llevar a su hijo de vuelta a casa, en brazos al acabar más que cansado por tantos juego, a pesar de que apenas se podía rebasar el medio día. Durante las próximas dos horas, el pequeño se mantuvo perdido en sueños, aún cuando su madre desease despertarlo, para que al menos comiera algo antes de hacer su tarea e irse más tarde a jugar, lo que restaba del día, con Saga y Kanon, como hacía cada fin de semana

El día se fue velozmente.

Aspros salió de la oficina, con otro vaso de café Starbucks en la mano, y subió a su auto para encaminarse a recoger a los gemelos de sus cursos. El cielo despejado, precisamente a esa hora, cuando comúnmente llovía en la Gran Manzana, causaron un pequeño desazón en el pecho del griego, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver tal color en el firmamento, ni lo consideraba posible debido a toda la contaminación que existía en tan grande urbe.

Decidió no dar mucha importancia. Ya eran las cuatro en punto, y no podía llegar tarde a recoger a sus hijos, o estos armarían un escándalo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar si llegaba a darse.

Arrancó el automóvil, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al celeste en el cielo, con una mueca de desconfianza en el rostro, e incluso un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda por completo.

En la radio, sabía, comenzaron a desplegar noticias acerca de, precisamente, ese extraño cielo despejado, sin las típicas nubes grises que cubriesen la ciudad a diario, que no permitiesen la entrada de la luz solar debido a todos esos gases tóxicos. Ahora que podía recordarlo mejor, no era la primera vez que un cielo de ese tipo se presentaba, pero todo pensamiento positivo se iba al traste cuando caía en cuenta de que no se encontraban en primavera, sino en pleno otoño, donde las lluvias atacaban inclementes, y aún sin haber lluvia, el cielo no mostraba ese color.

Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y se concentró en conducir hacia el club de natación de sus hijos, ambos seguramente esperando impacientes y saltando de un lado a otro, emocionados por la visita que, como cada fin de semana, recibían con gran alegría. Estacionó el auto frente a la salida del lugar, y el primero en entrar, prácticamente volando, fue Kanon, seguido por su hermano mayor, con más calma y diligencia, con el cuidado necesario para acomodar las mochilas que el menor de los gemelos dejase en el suelo por ir a saluda a su padre.

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Le gané a Saga en una carrera!

—¡Eso no es cierto, hizo trampa! —se quejó el mayor. Aspros sabía que, durante el tiempo que durase el viaje de vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos dejaría de pelear sobre quién había hecho qué. Le divertían esas peleas, no por las ganas de molestar, sino por lo adorables que llegaban a ser sus hijos cuando los hacía enojar.

—Apuesto que Saga podría ganarte muy fácil en un juego de ajedrez —tentó Aspros, frase que resultó suficiente para calmar las aguas, y que los gemelos fuesen tranquilos en el auto, ambos pensando en su sería posible algo como eso, principalmente porque ninguno de los dos sabia jugar ajedrez.

Tan perfecta familia, tan anhelada utopía, el cariño que siempre en su infancia deseó, y que no pudo obtener. Vaya, no pedía nada más que eso, que su familia estuviese unida, así él fuese un ogro en el trabajo, así se comportase como un amargado con unos cuantos, así llegase cansado a casa con el único deseo de tirarse a la cama y dormir, abrazando a su mujer, y dedicarle simples caricias hasta perderse ambos en los brazos de Morfeo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, en extraño silencio al haber dejado a sus hijos pensando en las posibilidades acerca de ese juego de ajedrez.

Y bajó del auto, con ambos niños corriendo a su lado al momento de abrir la puerta, y ser recibido por Seraphine, un beso pequeño en sus labios y un saludo a Chris, la bebé que ahora dormía apacible en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Tuviste muchos problemas?

—No muchos, sólo había que hacerlos pensar un poco en quién ganaría en un juego de ajedrez —acotó Aspros con una sonrisa—. ¿Y Sisyphus? Creí que estaría aquí cuando yo llegase.

—Oh, tuvo que irse, Yato necesitaba hacer tareas, y Sasha llamó hace poco para avisarme que vendrán para acá dentro de media hora para cenar.

Aspros miró el reloj, que marcaba exactamente las 5:30 de la tarde. No podía creer, en especial, que los gemelos se mantuviesen en silencio por más de 30 minutos en el interior del auto, sin peleas, sin los constantes gritos que pegaban cuando algo les emocionaba. Algo muy extraño debía estar ocurriendo para que un evento de ese nivel no resultase cósmico. Luego, su vista se fijó en su esposa, que llevaba a la durmiente bebé de vuelta a su habitación, aquella decorada con tanto esmero que sólo entrar inspiraba paz y quietud, lo que necesitaba la niña para mantenerse dormida la mayor parte de la noche. Apoyado en la puerta observó, con una sonrisa, la manera tan delicada en que Seraphine recostaba a Chris en la pequeña cuna, tan solo arrullada por la música del móvil que colgaba sobre ella.

Abrazó a su esposa, y besó su mejilla.

—Debemos preparar la mesa, conociendo a Sisyphus querrá llegar diez minutos antes.

Ambos se separaron, y volvieron a la cocina, cerrando tras de ellos la puerta de la habitación.

En efecto, Sisyphus tenía planeado salir de su hogar para llegar antes a la reunión. Por supuesto, instaba a su pequeño hijo a que se apresurase mientras armaba la maleta de cada fin de semana, muda, un pijama, cepillo de dientes, y su siempre fiel osito de peluche, un regalo hecho por su madre hacía tan solo un par de años, completamente confeccionado a mano, una de las pertenencias más importantes para Yato.

—¿Ya estás listo?

—Aún no... Papá, ¿has visto mi muñeco de Capitán América? Quería mostrárselo a Kanon, pero no sé dónde está —dijo el pequeño en la sala, con su mochila al hombro, y su madre ayudándole a acomodar la misma de tal manera que no fuese a caer, o que no se le fuese a olvidar en el auto al bajar del mismo.

—¿Has buscado ya en tu habitación, cariño? —preguntó su madre una vez hubo terminado de preparar al pequeño, que rápidamente se separó para correr a su habitación.

—Yato, te esperamos afuera, apresúrate —expresó Sisyphus, saliendo de la casa.

Su hijo tardó poco más de 10 minutos en revolver su habitación, hasta que se le ocurriese que su muñeco podría estar bajo la cama, ahí entre ropa, zapatos, y más juguetes que dejaba en el olvido cada vez que jugaba y olvidaba ordenar la habitación. Por más que Sasha le reprendiese, seguía siendo el mismo niño desordenado de siempre.

—Más te vale que no llegues tan temprano, la cena aún no está lista —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Sabes que me gusta llegar antes, pero creo que esta vez se cumplirá tu fantasía —rió Sisyphus—. Yato lleva más de 10 minutos buscando un juguete que está empecinado en mostrar a Kanon.

El llanto de Chris escuchándose en medio de la llamada, Saga vociferando un apenas audible "Te acompaño, mami" debido a la distancia entre él y el teléfono.

—Nos vemos más tarde —y colgaron ambos.

Aspros se quedó mirando el reloj por unos cuantos segundos, tan solo 5 minutos restantes para que dieran las 6 en punto. Y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver la inquebrantable puntualidad de su amigo venirse abajo fue de órdago, pues incluso Kanon se atrevió a preguntar si Yato no llegaría. Fue sólo la mano de su padre posándose sobre su cabecita aquella que le dio esperanzas de ver a su amigo. Se notaba lo mucho que brillaba la mirada de sus pequeños cuando recibían visitas, cuando había alguien más que ellos mismos para jugar y distraerse un rato.

—Mami, ¿por qué llora tanto? —preguntó Saga a su madre, que intentaba calmar a la bebé entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé, corazón, no parece tener hambre.

—¿No estará asustada por algo?

—¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

Las 6 de la tarde se marcaron en el reloj de la cocina, donde Kanon y Aspros aún intentaban terminar de preparar los postres.

Unos cuantos segundos, y un temblor potente atacó el lugar. Un terremoto, por demás sorpresivo, que sólo permitió a Aspros tomar a Kanon y sacarlo de la casa mientras a su alrededor todo se venía abajo. En momentos así, no podía permitirse arriesgar la vida de su hijo, tampoco pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabía que Seraphine actuaría rápido, y sacaría tanto a Saga como a Chris.

Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba.

Kanon se soltó del agarre de su padre, y entró corriendo a la casa, aún en medio de tan terrible fenómeno natural, el concreto resquebrajándose, formando grietas en los cimientos de la construcción, que comenzaban también a desgastar la estructura en cuestión de segundos. Aspros no supo de qué manera reaccionar, salvo correr detrás de su hijo y tratar de detenerle, esquivando los muebles que caían, el techo desplomándose

—¡Saga! —gritó el menor de los gemelos, desesperado por encontrar a su hermano mayor, así como también a su madre y a su hermanita ilesas. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo junto con la estructura de la casa, casi cayéndole encima de no ser porque su padre le protegió, resultando herido en el proceso, una brecha en su cabeza que empezó a sangrar. Kanon se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándole, ambos manteniéndose a salvo bajo la mesa del comedor, esperando que la tragedia finalizara.

* * *

Seis en punto, no muy lejos de ahí, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado. El terremoto inició mientras Sasha y Sisyphus esperaban al pequeño Yato, que buscaba su juguete bajo la cama. Tan sólo se escuchó su voz, un gritó al son de "¡Lo encontré!", antes de que el sonido potente de la tierra rugiendo dejase sordo al niño. Se quedó inmóvil, sin ser capaz de levantarse del lugar, sino cubrirse con ambas manos, asustado, llamando a su madre. La cosas a su alrededor caían, una a una, los juguetes, los cuadros, sus libros, uno a uno desplomándose.

—¡Mamá! —se escuchó la infantil voz, alertando así a los adultos.

—¡Yato! —llamó Sasha al correr a la casa, importándole poco su propia seguridad. No estaba dispuesta a perder a su único hijo. Sisyphus fue detrás de ella, y entró a la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Pudo abrazarle, dispuesto a sacarlo del lugar junto con su esposa, pero su vista se nubló después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza gracias a una falla en la estructura, que le dejó completamente inconsciente, aunque una viga fuese aquella que le impidiese la muerte al quedar suspendida sobre su cuerpo, mientras Sasha abrazaba al niño, y le protegía contra su cuerpo al derrumbarse la casa, poco a poco.

* * *

La ciudad comenzaba a quedar en ruinas, y pronto las casas y edificios en Manhattan se vinieron abajo, salvo unos cuantos suya estructura les permitió aguantar otro poco, tan solo daños externos notándose, cristales rotos, y una que otra puerta derruida, así como grietas en los muros. Y el hogar de los Vryzas se había venido completamente abajo, tan solo quedando unos cuantos muros intactos. Aspros pensaba que, de milagro, no se había venido un tsunami encima con tremenda sacudida, aunque sus pensamientos se centraron en pocos segundos en todas las casas que, en el vecindario, se había venido abajo en tan poco tiempo.

Sujetaba contra su pecho a Kanon, que se aferraba asustado a la ropa de su padre al sentir que podría perderle en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, Aspros no sólo se encontraba preocupado por Kanon, sino también por el resto de su familia, que no parecía haber saldo a tiempo de la casa. Aún así, se aferraba a la esperanza de que Seraphine lograse salir junto con Saga y la bebé que antes de la tragedia durmiese tranquila.

—¿Papá? ¿Dónde está Saga? —Hizo lo posible por no perder la calma frente a su hijo, y sin soltar su mano, se levantó lentamente, retirando los escombros sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su traje se rasgara. Tan sólo se retiró el saco, y cubrió a Kanon con el mismo, para mantenerlo tranquilo al sentirle presente, y para cubrirle del frío que empezaba a hacer de las suyas en el lugar.

Pronto la esperanza se veía menor, y Aspros perdía poco a poco esa ilusión de ver a su familia sana y salva a medida que empujaba rocas, apartaba vigas y demás, para poder adentrarse en aquel lugar que fuese la habitación de su hija, donde minutos antes estuviesen su esposa y su hijo mayor también.

El llanto de la bebé le regresó el alma al cuerpo, e hizo hasta lo imposible por sacarla de donde fuera que estuviese. No la escuchaba lejos, pero temía que fuese a perder el aire encerrada bajo partes de la estructura que se derrumbó por la sacudida. Llamó a su hijo, que sin pensarlo demasiado le ayudó a quitar varias rocas, las más pequeñas y que su moderada fuerza le permitían cargar.

La bebé se hallaba envuelta en brazos de su madre, inerte, con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, y una más profunda en uno de sus costados, manchando así el blanco vestido que utilizaba al momento del desastre. Kanon no la pasó mejor, pues él tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar a su hermano mayor no muy lejos, bajo lo escombros.

—¿Saga? ¿Saga estás bien? —lo llamó, sujetando su mano—. Oye, despierta, papá encontró a Chris... y... —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, que brillaban de tristeza al comprender que su gemelo no abriría los ojos—. ¡Despierta, Saga, no te puedes morir, no puedes!

Aspros tomó a la bebé con cuidado entre sus brazos, después de haber visto el cuerpo de Seraphine sin vida, protegiendo a una frágil criatura a costa de su propia vida. Se puso de pie, y se acercó a Kanon para abrazarle contra su pecho, con la niña entre ambos.

—Kanon, no tienes que llorar, a Saga no le gustaría verte así —susurró a su oído—. Y sé que a Chris tampoco le gustaría... Tenemos que ser fuertes, debemos estar juntos a pesar de todo, ¿me entiendes? No importa lo que pase, estaremos bien, y estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Aquella promesa no sería la única hecha esa noche.

Sisyphus despertó rodeado de destrucción, apenas un haz de luz colándose por un pequeño espacio entre las rocas. Aunque algo aturdido, fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor no mucho tiempo después, encontrándose con una terrible escena.

Yato, inconsciente, había quedado con una de sus piernas atrapada bajo las rocas, y Sasha a un costado suyo, intentaba sacarlo a pesar de su precario estado físico, un brazo fracturado y la sangre corriendo sin parar. El castaño se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, y empujó aquella inmensa roca, dejando así que su esposa sacase al pequeño al tirar de su brazo. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de salir caminando, y Sisyphus no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargarlos a ambos después del golpe en la cabeza.

Aún así, buscó la manera de abrir una brecha, con la que los escombros sobre ellos resistieran al menos un par de minutos para salir los tres juntos. Antes de salir, no obstante, miró hacia atrás, y notó a su esposa deteniéndose, abrazando al niño contra su pecho.

—Sal de aquí con él y busca ayuda... —le pidió Sasha, débil por la pérdida de sangre.

—No, no pienso dejarte sola aquí.

—Escúchame, yo ya no puedo seguir —Era evidente, la sangre que había perdido era demasiada—, sálvalo a él, Sisyphus, no dejes que nuestro hijo muera, por favor...

Esa mirada, y la voz de su esposa quebrándose a medida que perdía el equilibrio, hicieron al mayor tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Sisyphus la abrazó una última vez, susurrándole cuánto la amaba, cuánto la extrañaría, prometiéndole al oído que mantendría a aquel niño con vida, así él mismo perdiese la suya. Sasha perdió la vida en brazos de Sisyphus, y éste, con todo el dolor de su corazón, la recostó con cuidado en el suelo, y salió del lugar con su hijo en brazos, justo en el momento que las vigas cedían, y todo se venía abajo.

Yato, entre sus brazos, abrió apenas los ojos, débil, adolorido.

—Papá... Me duele la cabeza —murmuró el pequeño, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo protector de parte de su padre—, ¿y mamá?

Aquella pregunta golpeó con fuerza al castaño.

—Ella estará siempre contigo, Yato —indicó con una sonrisa melancólica—. Por ahora hay que llevarte a un médico, te lastimaste la pierna y tienen que curarte, ¿está bien?

—¿Iremos con Saga y Kanon? Encontré mi muñeco —Y en efecto, el niño se aferraba con fuerza a la figura en su regazo, el muñeco que causó que regresara a la casa, y quedase atrapado en medio de la tragedia.

—Iremos con Saga y Kanon —afirmó Sisyphus. Después de todo, debía saber si Aspros aún seguía con vida.

No había sido una Segunda Guerra Mundial, no había sido un ataque terrorista. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de la caja de Pandora, aquella que no podría cerrarse jamás.


End file.
